The invention relates to a universal structural element, preferably in the form of a profile body having undercut grooves for the purpose of assembling identical universal structural elements together and other elements having undercut grooves with an identical or similar cross-section for the purpose of forming, in particular, three-dimensional structures.
The prior art discloses a plurality of solutions for combining profiles together by means of suitable connectors to form two-dimensional and also three-dimensional structures. Document DE 195 29 929 A1 discloses a method and construction kit for the purpose of producing structural body parts and complete construction bodies using structural elements, which are to be connected together, and an arrangement for connecting the structural elements, wherein the construction kit for the purpose of forming the two-dimensional or three-dimensional structures comprises the most varied structural elements which are designed specifically for each construction. The large number of different structural elements, in particular also for the purpose of forming three-dimensional structures, necessitates a large production range including correspondingly high storage costs, moreover the production of angular elements and further special connectors by means of welding from profiles or injection-molding processes is equally as costly as the framework-assembly of a structure consisting of the individual structural elements. Modifications to the arrangement of the elements for reconstruction works and the disassembly for re-usage purposes are not possible or are extremely costly.
Using this construction kit it is not possible to meet high static requirements. The assembly of building panels comprising undercut channels at their ends, into which a connector is introduced for the purpose of loosely connecting the panels and subsequently elastic inserts are driven into the intermediate spaces for reinforcement purposes, is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,039. The channels have a T-shaped cross-section and the panels are connected by double-T-shaped connectors. In order to connect transverse wall panels, specially designed connectors are required, as is the case for corner connections. It is only possible to connect transverse wall panels outside panel butts in the case of panels having additional lateral channels at sites that are predetermined during manufacture thereof.
The disadvantage of the solution resides in particular in the storage of the required larger number of different specific connectors for the panels, the connection of transverse walls, the corner formations and the wall panels which vary depending upon the installation site, and the high assembly outlay arising from the need to drive in the elastic inserts, wherein straightforward disassembly of or subsequent modifications to the arrangement of the panels cannot be made. It is likewise not possible using the same connector system to connect lower upper ends in a convenient manner to a structure assembled in this way and consisting of wall panels.
Document EP-A-0 306 111 discloses an angular connector which is composed of 3 basic elements. By means of this connector as a joint connector, it is possible to connect up to 6 profiles together at an angle of 90 or 180°. In dependence upon the number and the desired connection angle, a different number of the various elements is required, thus resulting in costly storage for the individual elements of the angle connector that can be assembled.